In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,687, dated Jun. 3, 1997, there is disclosed a child""s stool to help children extend their reach to elevated areas, such as sinks for washing their hands. The stool comprises, essentially, a pair of horizontally spaced, parallel, vertically extending side walls having a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extending tongues integral with the inner surfaces of each side wall. A floor is removably supported on a selected pair of oppositely extending tongues, whereby the floor can be adjustably positioned to accomodate children of various sizes.
While the child""s stool disclosed-in the above-mentioned patent has been satisfactory for its intended purpose, the child""s stool of the present invention is an improvement thereon whereby the removable floor is more securely supported by the side walls of the stool.
The child""s stool of the present invention comprises, essentially, a pair of horizontally spaced, parallel, vertically extending side walls having a vertically adjustable floor or platform extending therebetween. The adjustability of the floor is provided by a receiver provided in each side wall. Each receiver comprises a vertically extending slot communicating with a plurality of vertically spaced inclined notches adapted to receive a respective transversely extending dowel or rod secured to the lateral edges of the floor.
By this construction and arrangement, the floor can be adjusted to the desired position by sliding the floor rods in the vertically extending slots of the receivers and then inserting them into the desired inclined slot to thereby substantially lock the floor at the desired position.